A New Prophecy: Eclipse
by Brackenmask
Summary: Moon will clash with Sun and stars will go missing. Only a cat with a heart made of pure gold can save the clans. The chosen one is accompanied by one cat from each of the four clans, can they make it through their journey alive? Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

**Beginning of a new story. I got rather creative with some ideas I had...and so I created another story. This takes place in the old territory many seasons before young Rusty/Firepaw was born. This story is filled with adventure, mystery and love. There are also many twists and tragedies that will be shocking...maybe. So here we go, the first chapter to this exciting, fun-filled adventure.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young tortoiseshell curled her tail around two kits. Another cat sat by her, he was a large, dark gray tom. His eyes focused on the entrance of the nursery. The tortoiseshell's eyes gazed worriedly at the entrance. Her two kits moved around a bit, squeaking for their mother's milk. One kit was a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and a distinctive white chest and paws. The other was a black she-kit with a distinctive gold splotch on her chest.

"What if _they_ return?" she whispered.

The large tom turned his head and licked her ear affectionately. "I'll be here if they return. I won't let them touch you or our kits."

The tortoiseshell lowered her eyes and stared at her two kits. "They stole one, Cinderstar. WindClan stole my kit!" she cried out furiously. Another queen turned her head and looked up.

"My kit and I are trying to sleep." She snapped.

The tortoiseshell she-cat turned towards the other queen. "I'm sorry Ferntail." She meowed.

"You should get some rest, Brightflower." The large tom meowed to his mate. She nodded and curled up into a tight ball with her two remaining kits close to her chest.

"I hope they didn't kill him." She mewed. Cinderstar closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Brightflower closed her tired eyes and slowly fell asleep. Cinderstar sat there for a moment and looked at his mate. Memories came pouring down, he remembered when his kits were born, Brightflower and him were so happy. That seemed so long ago even though it had only been two moons.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes interrupted Cinderstar's thoughts. The large tom's fur rose as he glared at the entrance of the nursery. He was ready to attack. A small white head peeked into the nursery's entrance.

"Cinderstar?" the white cat mewed. "Could you come out please." She asked. Cinderstar slowly crawled out cautiously.

"What is it, Whitewhisker?" he meowed to his deputy.

"ThunderClan is still strong, we haven't lost any warriors from the WindClan attack." She mewed happily. Cinderstar took a sigh of relief knowing that his clan wasn't hurt that badly. "I have something more important to tell you." Whitewhisker spoke again. "Bluefeather said she needed to speak to you right away."

Without another moment to lose, Cinderstar dashed over to the medicine cat's den. There he saw ThunderClan's medicine cat, Bluefeather, organizing her herbs. Her blue-gray fur seemed silver under the moonlight, her tail looked like silver feathers slowly moving with the wind. She saw Cinderstar approaching. She set her herbs down and sat in front of her den. Cinderstar came over and sat down in front of her.

"Greetings Cinderstar." She dipped her head.

"Hello there, Bluefeather." The large gray tom mewed. "Whitewhisker said you had a message for me."

"Yes. Before WindClan attacked I was napping, that's when I received that dream." She began. "There is a new prophecy and if it can't be fulfilled all the clans will be in jeopardy."

Cinderstar's eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked.

Bluefeather paused to think for a moment.

"Moon and sun will clash,

wind will stop blowing,

the river will stop flowing,

shadows will perish

and thunder shall vanish.

Destruction shall prevail.

But the one with a heart made of pure gold

must seek the missing stars…

Kin, Fate and Friendship of four

will protect and shed blood

for the chosen one."

"What does it mean, Bluefeather?" Cinderstar asked in confusion.

Bluefeather looked up into the night sky. "All I know is the four clans will be in great danger if the one with heart of pure gold isn't found."

"Tumblekit and Goldenkit…" he mumbled. "Goldenkit, my black kit, has a golden spot of fur right on her chest where her heart is. Is she…?"

Bluefeather's eyes widened. "Yes…I think so." She paused. "Four others shall protect her, according to the prophecy."

Cinderstar nodded. "When will the prophecy begin?"

"I guess when the moon and sun clash, she must find the missing stars." Bluefeather mewed.

"Should I tell Brightflower?" Cinderstar asked. Bluefeather shook her head.

"We don't want to get her worried. When the moon and sun clash, we must tell Goldenkit the prophecy that she must fulfill. Until then she should live a normal life, do not tell her about the prophecy until it's time." She mewed.

"Why would StarClan send you a prophecy now? It's too early." Cinderstar questioned.

"To prepare us…I guess." Bluefeather looked up at Cinderstar with confusion. "I'm sorry…But I don't know."

"It's okay Bluefeather. Thank you for telling me." Cinderstar dipped his head. He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. "When StarClan? When will she have to fulfill this prophecy…" he mumbled. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew by. Cinderstar and Bluefeather gazed up at Silverpelt, both begged for answers.

"_Moon and sun will clash,_

_wind will stop blowing,_

_the river will stop flowing,_

_shadows will perish_

_and thunder shall vanish._

_Destruction shall prevail._

_But the one with a heart made of pure gold_

_must seek the missing stars…_

_Kin, Fate and Friendship of four_

_will protect and shed blood_

_for the chosen one."_

* * *

**What did you think? I hope I didn't make many spelling errors...and if I did that's becuase I didn't proof read it. Why? Well, I'm lazy and I need to hire an editor that'll proof read for free. Hehehehe...anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd appreciate reviews as well as constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Still Young

**Yay! I got a whole one review! ...er...yeah... Is my story really not worth reviewing? Oo' Well it's only been one chapter and I still remain optomistic. Here's the second one...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tumblepaw pounced onto a large vole and held its head between his teeth. He held it up proudly to another cat. The white cat nodded.

"Very good. I see your hunting skills are improving." She mewed.

"Thank you Whitewhisker." The tabby apprentice meowed. He set the vole down and the ground and kicked dirt over it. "More hunting?" he mewed.

Whitewhisker nodded. "You've caught a lot, but let's catch a mouse or something."

Tumblepaw groaned. Mice were the only things he couldn't catch. His large, heavy built body made it hard for him to run as fast as a normal warrior. His sister, on the other hand, was long and thin. She was a great hunter.

The young apprentice heard a small rustle in the grass. He lowered himself close to the ground. He saw a small mouse chewing and a twig. He took a small step with his large paw, his tail twitched a little and his eyes narrowed as he focused on his prey. Suddenly he dashed forward. The mouse began to run but he was right on its tail. Within a heartbeat, Tumbleplaw took a clumsy step and lost his balance. He fell forward and tumbled right into another cat.

"Tumblepaw!" the she-cat hissed. Tumblepaw got back onto his feet and looked behind his shoulder. It was Goldenpaw, his sister and her mentor, Heavyclaw.

"Sorry." He mewed. "I tripped and tumbled…"

Whitewhisker came running over. "Tumblepaw, are you alright?" she meowed. Tumblepaw nodded.

"We should be heading back to camp." Heavyclaw meowed. The three other cats nodded. Tumblepaw got up and went to go collect his prey.

Once they returned to camp, everything seemed peaceful. Most of the cats were settling down eating prey. Tumblepaw had added three voles and a blackbird to the fresh-kill pile. Goldenpaw caught two mice and a rabbit.

"Want to come eat with me?" Goldenpaw asked. Tumblepaw gave a short nod. He looked at the fresh-kill pile and picked out the rabbit Goldenpaw caught. Goldenpaw grabbed a vole and the two trotted off towards the apprentices, den.

"You caught a great rabbit! It's delicious." Tumblepaw mewed as he gnawed on the rabbits shoulder. "You're a great hunter."

"Thank you, Tumblepaw." She mewed.

"Too bad your brother can't hunt anything good. Most of the prey he brings back is sick animals." A voice sounded from behind them. The two siblings turned their heads. A creamy colored apprentice stood behind them, she was small and thin like Goldenpaw but her attitude was as rotten as crowfood.

"My brother is a fine hunter, Dewpaw!" Goldenpaw hissed at the other apprentice.

Dewpaw had a gleam of mischief rise in her eyes. "Yeah, right. He can't even catch a mouse. He's too big and slow because he eats too much. Look the size of that rabbit, it's almost as big as him." She meowed out a laugh.

Tumblepaw's fur rose with fury. "Shut it, mouse-brain!" he growled.

Dewpaw glared at him. "Come and get me, you big piece of fox dung." She teased. "I bet you're too slow to catch me."

Tumblepaw dashed forward towards Dewpaw. He ran as fast as he could, but suddenly he tripped again and lost his balance. Tumblepaw rolled down towards Dewpaw, knocking her over. The creamy she-cat hissed and threw Tumblepaw off of her.

"Get off of me!" she hissed.

Tumblepaw lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Goldenpaw came rushing towards him.

"You're too big you can't even keep your balance." Dewpaw spat. Goldenpaw's eyes narrowed. "Poor big Tumblepaw, too big to fit in. You're just a big piece of fox dung."

"You've gone too far!" Goldenpaw hissed. She leaped up into the air and pinned Dewpaw onto the ground. Dewpaw used her back legs to scratch Goldepaw's stomach, the two cats hissed and scratched. Tumblepaw stood up and stared at the two fighting cats with shock. His nice, young sister who is always so sweet suddenly turns into a furious fighter.

"Stop!" a large, angry voice yowled. Tumblepaw turned back with his head lowered in shame and his ear flat on his head. He looked up to see a dark gray tom with amber eyes that burned with fury. Dewpaw jumped off of Goldenpaw and backed away in fear.

"I'm s-sorry…she…I…Cinderstar…I" Dewpaw stuttered. She seemed to be speechless and terrified of her leader as he approached her.

Cinderstar turned his head to Goldenpaw and licked her ear. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a few scratches." Goldenpaw mewed and she got back onto her feet. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine! You won't be fine as long as Dewpaw is around." Cinderstar snapped. He turned his head towards the young creamy colored apprentice whose eyes were wide and her fear-scent could be smelled from a mile away. "You could've killed my daughter! How dare you fight with the chosen one—I mean her! We need all the warriors we can get and if you're there killing them I'll have to banish you from the clan!"

Dewpaw gasped. Suddenly a brown she-cat jumped in front of Dewpaw with her tail up high. "How dare you. It was just a small quarrel, no need to banish her. She's only an apprentice."

"Father! Ferntail is right. We just had a small fight t-that I s-started!" Goldenpaw stuttered. Tumblepaw was shocked. His sister took the blame for something she didn't do just to protect someone she didn't even like.

"Y-yes, it was my fault too. I was teasing Dewpaw, too." Tumblepaw mewed to support his sister. He turned his head towards Dewpaw. "I'm sorry for teasing you." He mewed.

Cinderstar closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Dewpaw. But if I ever find you fighting with any other cat of ThunderClan, you shall be punished." He mewed, his tone of voice was getting softer. He turned towards his two kits. "As for you two, do not tease Dewpw again." He ordered.

Tumblepaw and Goldenpaw nodded. Cinderstar stared at the three apprentices for a brief moment then turned away and returned to his den. Ferntail gave a few nervous licks on her chest and trotted away. Dewpaw, still in shock, gulped and took a deep breath.

"You two covered for me…" she mumbled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tumblepaw meowed coolly. Dewpaw stared down at her paws, she seemed to be embarrassed still. The young apprentice quickly padded into the apprentices and hid in the far corner.

"Serves her right." Goldenpaw mewed. "We almost got in big trouble just because we covered for her." Tumblepaw nodded in agreement. "Hey, Tumblepaw, did you hear when father said 'How dare you fight with the chosen one'?"

Tumblepaw did recall his father saying something like that. "Yeah…I wonder what he meant by it. He seemed very protective and worried too."

"Maybe I should go ask." Goldenpaw glanced over at the leader's den for a moment.

"Leave him be. He's probably still mad or something. Maybe he's just having a bad day." Tumblepaw meowed. "Um…er- Goldenpaw…"

"Yes?" the young black she cat mewed. She ruffled her chest making the golden splotch visible.

"Do you think I'm--big?" Tumblepaw asked.

Goldenpaw meowed out a laugh. "Of course not. You're just big and tough. No cat can get past you, Tumblepaw." She mewed. Tumblepaw purred with delight. He may not be the fastest cat around but he sure is strong and tough.

"Come on, let's go finish our prey before it becomes crowfood." Goldenpaw mewed. Tumblepaw nodded and got up and his paws. The two cats trotted off towards their prey.

Cinderstar sat under High Rock and sighed as he watched his two kits eat. A blue-gray she-cat padded over to him with a few poppy seeds.

"Chew on these, they should calm you down." Bluefeather mewed.

"Thank you, Bluefeather. You're a kind medicine cat." Cinderstar mewed.

Bluefeather glanced at the two apprentices eating together. "Don't be so worried, Goldenpaw will be fine. She knows how to take care of herself."

"I can't let her get hurt. She's my daughter and without her the prophecy cannot be fulfilled and all the clans will be in great danger." The large tom meowed worriedly.

"Don't be too worried. She had her brother there to protect her." Bluefeather mewed softly. "I have a feeling he'll be one of the cats who protect her on her journey when the prophecy comes true. The two seem to be close." The blue-gray cat mewed.

Cinderstar nodded his head. "Tumblepaw is a strong young tom."

"I have high hopes for the future." Bluefeather mewed.

"Me too." Cinderstar whispered. "Me too…"

* * *

**Not much happened, I mostly just introduced the two main characters, Tumblepaw and Goldenpaw. Cinderstar got all cranky and snappy but what do you expect? He doesn't want anything to happen to the chosen one. There are probably a lot of mistakes in here...I didn't proof read it! I'm so lazy...heh... anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. It gets more exciting later on, trust me.**


	3. A Quick Nap

**Yay another chapter done and ready to go. Thank you all who reviewed meh story. This chapter is pretty short but something important happens and a new character is introduced.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"I've got you now!" Tumblepaw whispered as he breathed in. He held his breath and focused on a mouse a few tail-lengths in front of him. The young tabby tom released his breath and leaped up into the air. The mouse spotted him, but it was too late. The mouse was caught under Tumblepaw's white paws.

"He never had a chance. End its life quickly." Whitewhisker mewed sympathetically.

Tumblepaw tossed the mouse up in the air and caught it with his mouth. It was still alive and trying hard to escape. "But I want to play with it. It's just a mouse."

"To be a warrior you must learn to respect all living things. The mouse is what keeps us cats alive. It's prey, respect it." The white she-cat explained.

Tumblepaw sighed as stared at the frightened mouse. "Fine." He swatted the mouse with his heavy white paw, breaking the neck instantly. The mouse went limp.

"Good, let's go. Tonight is a full moon. You know what that means." Whitewhisker mewed.

"The Gathering!" Tumblepaw meowed excitedly. He picked up the mouse and quickly trotted back to camp.

Once he got back, he saw his sister nibbling on a blackbird. He trotted over to her holding the mouse up high.

Goldenpaw looked up. "You caught a mouse! Good job." She mwed.

"Thanks." Tumblepaw responded. He spotted Dewpaw with the corner of his eye. She was glaring at him from the apprentices' den. He ignored her devious glare and turned back towards Goldenpaw. "I'm going to drop this off and take a short nap before the Gathering. You're coming too, right?"

Goldenpaw nodded. Tumblepaw dropped the mouse off at the fresh-kill pile and padded to the apprentices' den. Dewpaw staggered out the den as Tumblepaw entered.

"How rude, not even a 'hello'?" Tumblepaw meowed.

"Hi…" Dewpaw muttered without even turning back. Tumblepaw though he heard her curse under her breath. She was probably still embarrassed about what had happened a few moons ago.

Tumblepaw settled down on a patch of moss and curled up. He closed his amber eyes and took a deep breath. He heard birds chirping off in the distance, he could also hear conversations between a few warriors. Suddenly their voices became fainter and fainter.

"Tumblepaw…Young Tumblepaw." A soft, echoing voice meowed.

Tumblepaw opened his eyes half way and raised his head. He yawned and stretched his limbs. "The Gathering, this early? It seems like I've only been asleep for a few moments."

"Listen to me, Tumblepaw." The voice echoed. Tumblepaw glanced around but he saw no one. Suddenly he realized that ThunderClan camp was empty and it was the full moon.

"Did everyone leave without me? Why is everybody gone, there should be some cats guarding the territory." Tumblepaw mewed. "Who are you? Where are you?"

Suddenly a ghostly cat appeared in front of him. Her silver pelt shined under the moonlight. "My name is Silverpoppy. I was a medicine cat for all four clans once. Like you, I had a prophecy to fulfill."

Tumblepaw tilted his head a little. "Wait. You're telling me you were a medicine for all four clans?"

"Yes. Just for a short period of time though. Many moons ago, the moon clashed with the sun and things started to turn grim. Many cats believed it was a bad omen. Other creatures began to invade our territories and kill the cats. All the medicine cats were killed except for me, the RiverClan medicine cat. There were no medicine cat apprentices at the time except for my own. I have received a message from StarClan saying that I must train four apprentices, one from each clan, to become a medicine cat. That's what I did." Silverpoppy explained.

"Really? But…why are you here? You're a RiverClan cat." Tumblepaw meowed.

Silverpoppy closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I may have been born in RiverClan, but I belong to all clans."

"Okay." The young tom seemed a bit confused. "Why are you speaking with me then. This must be all a dream, right?"

"I was sent from StarClan to send you a message." She mewed.

"But why you. I don't even know you…" Tumblepaw meowed.

Silverpoppy pressed her nose against his. "Listen to me. I am your guide through your journey, you must listen closely.

Moon and sun will clash,

wind will stop blowing,

the river will stop flowing,

shadows will perish

and thunder shall vanish.

Destruction shall prevail.

But the one with a heart made of pure gold

must seek the missing stars…

Kin, Fate and Friendship of four

will protect and shed blood

for the chosen one."

Tumblepaw sat there in shock. "Is this a prophecy?"

Silverpoppy nodded. "Young Tumblepaw, only the one with heart of pure gold can save the clan. The chosen one will be guided by four other cats. My prophecy was similar, StarClan thought it would be best to send a cat like me to give you this message."

"What are the missing stars?" Tumblepaw asked. Silverpoppy began to fade.

"When moon clashes with sun, stars will go missing." She mewed as her voice faded. Soon nothing was left.

Tumblepaw's eyes flew open. He raised his head and ran outside. He was relieved to see ThunderClan camp active and full of cats. Still, that dream was haunting him.

"Is Goldenpaw the cat with a heart made of pure gold?" he asked himself as he stared at his sister approaching him.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Goldenpaw mewed.

Tumblepaw wondered if she knew anything of this prophecy. The young tom nodded. "It was just an odd dream. I'm fine now."

"Let's be off, Cinderstar is gathering the cats so we can go to the Gathering."

"Okay." The young tabby meowed. He shook his head trying to get that haunting prophecy out of his head. Then he wondered…Was he one of the cats who was going to guide her?

* * *

**So now Tumblepaw knows about the prophecy...hmmm...does he have something to do with prophecy? Is he one of the chosen cats to protect the chosen one? Yeah..okies, so I'm making this story up as I go along...lol. As we get deeper adn deeper into teh plot more secrets will be revealed and soon the prophecy will come true. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you.**


	4. Secret Dream

**The next exciting chapter to this story. I have gotten reviews about the uncreative names. Yes, I know they're not creative but they all match the characters. Tumblepawis named that because...well, he tumbled over a lot. Goldenpawis named that cause she has a golden spot on her chest and the whole prophecy thing. Cinderstar is a large, bold, gray tom and it fitted him perfectly. Bluefeather is calm, sweet, has a soft voice and gentle. Blue suits those personalitlies..and feathers are soft... so there. Brightflower has a bright personality and is very gentle. In the story she's a calm, patient queen, but when she's warrior she is a bit more perky and active and smart/clever. But I'll try to get more creative with names and all, it's just all those names matches their personalities. Thank you for reviewing, it hasinspired me to keep on going with this story. (I'm not mad, I'm actually very thankful. I'll try to improve on the names.) Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Goldenpaw sniffed the air. She scented many cats all from different clans. RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan cats were all there. ThunderClan entered and all the cats dispersed into different groups. Cinderstar made his way up to Great Rock.

Goldenpaw had been to gatherings before, this wasn't her first. She walked over to a few other apprentices, her brother followed her.

"Hello Goldenpaw and Tumblepaw." A young ShadowClan she-cat mewed.

"Hi there, Smallpaw." Tumblepaw said shyly. The ShadowClan giggled as he responded.

"Don't be shy, Tumblepaw." Goldenpaw nudged him playfully on the shoulder with her head. "He's like this with every she-cat."

Tumblepaw's tail twitched with annoyance. "I am not." He snapped. Smallpaw purred with amusement.

Suddenly a small pale ginger apprentice crept over to Goldenpaw. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at Goldenpaw. "How odd. I've never seen a black cat with a golden splotch on her chest." The apprentice meowed.

Tumblepaw stared at the apprentice for a moment. Goldenpaw dipped her head politely. "I know, it's a bit odd. Isn't it?"

The pale ginger apprentice nodded. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gingerpaw of RiverClan." She mewed.

"I'm Goldenpaw and this is my brother, Tumblepaw. We're from ThunderClan."

"And I'm Smallpaw from ShadowClan."

The four cats spoke to each other for awhile. Tumblepaw spotted a tom glaring at him from a distance away. He had golden-brown fur and green eyes. He was long and skinny.

"Hey there!" Tumblepaw called out. The golden-brown tom backed away into the shadows. Tumblepaw turned to the other three cats in confusion. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh don't mind him. He's Talonpaw, he comes from WindClan. He's a bit shy and mysterious." Smallpaw explained. She was quite smart and very polite. She had been to every Gathering ever since she was first made apprentice so she knew almost every cat.

"I wonder why he won't come and talk with us." Goldenpaw mumbled.

"He just gets that way." Smallpaw mewed. "Want to hear something weird?"

The three other apprentices nodded their head. Smallpaw took a deep breath and began. "One of my den mates, Marshpaw, had a dream when he was taking a nap before the Gathering. When he woke up he seemed paranoid and confused. He wouldn't tell me what the dream was about though."

Goldenpaw glanced at Tumblepaw. Then she noticed Gingerpaw's tail twitching nervously. "That's odd…" Goldenpaw mumbled.

"Quiet now!" Cinderstar yowled. "The leaders shall speak now."

Goldenpaw listened as the leaders spoke. Everything was fine for all four clans, new warriors, and a few elders past away. Nothing much. But what troubled her was the thought of her brother hiding something big from her.

As the clans grouped up into their own individual clans, Goldenpaw spotted Cinderstar snarling and Willowstar, the WindClan leader. She remembered her mother telling her the story of the WindClan attack a few days after Goldnepaw and Tumblepaw were born. Brightflower said that they attacked and killed the previous deputy and ever since then Cinderstar held a grudge against Willowstar.

Goldenpaw sighed and turned to face her clan. She caught a glimpse of a gold-brown pelt. Was that Talonpaw? She wondered. Just as she was about to turn around and look, Tumblepaw trotted over to her.

"Hey there." He mewed coolly.

Goldenpaw suddenly remembered was Smallpaw had told her earlier about Marshpaw and his odd dream. Tumblepaw had the same reaction as Marshpaw when he woke up from his nap.

"Tumblepaw…" she began. "What did you dream about?"

"I-I uh…err…nothing." He stuttered. Goldenpaw's tail began to twitch impatiently.

"Tell me!" the young she-cat ordered.

Tumblepaw sighed and looked down at his paws. "I had a dream…a cat named Silverpoppy came to see me. She was sent by StarClan and she told me about a prophecy which involves you. I think Marshpaw had a similar dream too…maybe he has to do with the prophecy as well." He explained.

Goldenpaw cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure it was about me? Why haven't I dreamed about this prophecy?" she asked with confusion.

"Maybe it's because you haven't taken a nap today." Tumblepaw mewed.

"Maybe…but what is this prophecy about?" she asked. As Tumblepaw explained, Goldenpaw's eyes began to widen with shock and fear. "I have to save the clans?"

Tumblepaw nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think I should tell father about this prophecy?" Goldenpaw mewed.

"You probably should. But not now, wait until you after you sleep. Silverpoppy might come to your dream tonight and tell you what I haven't." the young tabby tom meowed.

Once the ThunderClan returned from Fourtrees, Goldenpaw scurried to the apprentices den. She nervously settled down and went to sleep. She was eager to receive StarClan's message.

It was dark…very dark. ThunderClan camp was empty. Goldenpaw sat there alone.

"Goldenpaw…" a mysterious voice called her name. The young she-cat looked around her but she saw nothing.

"Is that you, Silverpoppy? My brother told me all about you." She mewed. Silverpoppy revealed herself. Her beautiful silver fur glistened under the moonlight.

"So you know about the prophecy?" the silver she-cat asked. Goldenpaw nodded.

"Does any other cat know about this prophecy? Am I the one with the heart made of pure gold? Does my father know? Is that why he named me Goldenpaw?" all the questions began to pour out of Goldenpaw's mouth.

Silverpoppy closed her eyes. "I can't answer all of those questions. But yes, your father knew when you were a kit. That's all I can say." She mewed. "Beware Goldenpaw, moon shall clash with sun soon….very soon." Slowly the she-cat began to fade away.

"Wait! Am I really the chosen one?" Goldenpaw yelled. But there was no response. Everything was dark again and everything was very quiet.

Goldenpaw sprang up onto her feet. She was panting and her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. Tumblepaw woke up startled.

"You had the dream?" he asked. Goldenpaw nodded.

"Quiet down!" Dewpaw hissed.

The two cats ignored her. "I better go tell father." Goldenpaw mewed. "Is that why he named me Goldenpaw? Silverpoppy said he knew about this prophecy when we were just kits."

The two cats rushed to the leader's den. It was Moonhigh, so they figured he was sleeping but they didn't care. They needed answers. Tumblepaw rushed into Cinderstar's den, Goldenpaw was right at his tail. Cinderstar's ears pricked up and he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He meowed.

"The prophecy…the one you knew about when we were kits. Why didn't you tell us?" Tumblepaw asked.

Cinderstar sat up straight. He glared at his two kits for a moment. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to scare you. I only knew so little of the prophecy too."

"Is that why you called me Goldenpaw?" the young she-cat was desperate for answers.

Cinderstar nodded. "You're that cat with a golden splotch on your chest. The prophecy must be talking about you. I gave you that name in honor of that prophecy When did you get the dream?"

"I got it just now." Goldenpaw mewed. "Tumblepaw got it right before the Gathering."

"Well at least you two know about it. But do not tell the clan, I don't want them to be worried." Cinderstar ordered.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the clan." Tumblepaw promised.

"Oh, yes. Father…The cat who sent me the message said that the moon will clash with the sun soon…very soon." Goldenpaw mewed. Suddenly a look of alarm rose in Cinderstar's face.

"Thank you for telling me that." He meowed. "Now you two better get some rest."

Tumblepaw and Goldenpaw made their way back to the apprentices' den. They settled down for an uneasy night of rest. Many questions lingered in their thoughts which made it hard for them to sleep. But what bothered them the most was the fact that the prophecy will come true very soon.

* * *

**Things start heating up. Goldenpaw dicovers the prophecy and new characters have been intoduced. If you are confused this is not Tumblepaw's and Goldenpaw's first Gathering, it's just the two cats usually hang out with different apprentices. That's why Tumblepaw was a bit shy. As the story goes on, I'll be more in-depth with the characters personalities and such. We'll see more of Smallpaw, Gingerpaw and Talonpaw in the following chapters. And Marshpaw will be introduced too. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated! I'd like to know other people's opinions so please review.**


	5. The Warning

**Forgive me for such a short chpater. But don't worry, the chapters will be longer and more exciting than before. I'm making all this up as I go along, I did have an idea before but it didn't work out. So everything you read is coming off the top of my head. I think the story is getting pretty good, I hope you all thin the same.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tumblefoot! Goldenheart! Tumblefoot! Goldenheart!" the cats chanted. Tumblefoot had his head held up high with pride. Goldenheart sat there elegantly.

Tumblefoot noticed there former den mate, Dewpelt didn't cheer their names. He didn't really care about Dewpelt, he found her to be quite annoying. Then he looked on. He saw his mother, Brightflower with her new litter. There were two she-kits and a tom. The pretty tortoiseshell cheered and kept a close eye on his younger siblings at the same time.

"I'm so proud of you two, Goldenheart and Tumblefoot." Cinderstar purred.

"Thank you, father." Goldenheart meowed. Cinderstar licked her ear affectionately and straightened up. The three watched as the other cats went back to what they were doing.

"You two will have to take a vigil of silence tonight." Cinderstar mewed as he descended from High Rock. After taking their vigil of silence, they'll officially be warriors.

Tumblefoot sat under High Rock quietly. His sister was near the leader's den licking her tail. It was going to be a long night.

"Tumblefoot…Goldenheart…" a soft, unthreatening voice echoed. Tumblefoot's eyes narrowed as he looked around clan camp. Goldenheart stopped her cleaning and raised her head. Tumblefoot knew exactly who it was. Silverpoppy.

The silver she-cat's silhouette was seen under the moonlight. "I've come here to deliver this message." She mewed. Tumblefoot and Goldenheart listened closely.

"Three others will join you. Are you aware of that?" she asked. The two cats nodded, they knew that the chosen one is supposed to have four cats that'd protect the chosen one. "Good. StarClan doesn't know much more than you two. I must go now, I'll be watching over you all. Good luck." She meowed. Soon she faded away. Goldenheart opened her mouth to say something but she remembered she had to keep her silence.

The two siblings looked at each other worriedly. They looked up into the sky and looked at the moon which was almost full. They said nothing, the heard nothing, everything was quiet…very quiet.

In the morning, Tumblefoot went to the fresh-kill pile. He picked out a plump little vole and carried it to Goldenheart. He sat down beside her and began to chew on it.

"Do you thing the other clan leaders know about this prophecy?" Goldenheart asked. Tumblepaw looked over at her.

"Probably… I don't know." He mewed. The large tom got up and stretched his limbs.

"The leaders did seem a bit tense and worried last Gathering." Goldenheart recalled.

"True. Maybe all the medicine cats knew so they told the leaders…that's was Bluefeather did." Tumblefoot meowed.

Goldenheart nodded. "Yeah…" Suddenly their calm morning was interrupted but Dewpelt.

"So you two are finally warriors…" the creamy colored she cat meowed mischievously. "It's about time."

Tumblefoot stood up and flattened his ears against his head. Dewpelt backed away a little. "Quiet!" he snarled.

Dewpelt seemed a bit intimidated by Tumblefoot's size, he was almost twice the size of her. "Well hey, you two were a bit slow at learning. It took you forever to learn how hunt. At least your sister is a bit more descent than you, she learns faster and she's way better than you."

Tumblefoot glared at her but he didn't move. Goldenheart stared at Tumblefoot sympathetically. She wondered if her brother believed Dewpelt when she said that he wasn't as worthy as Goldenheart.

"Well Tumblefoot is better than me at fighting!" Goldenheart growled.

Dewpelt glanced at Goldenheart. Suddenly Tumblefoot bowled the creamy colored she-cat with his large head. The she-cat rolled onto her back. She sprang up onto her paws and lunged forward. Tumblefoot dodged her attack.

"Stop this foolish behavior now!" a large, deafening yowl came from the leader's den. "Do you three not know how to get along? Would you like me to punish you three?" Cinderstar growled.

Dewpelt's eyes widened and she backed away in fear. Ever since the first time Cinderstar yelled at her she never really spoke to her leader. "I'm sorry Cinderstar." She mewed innocently as she lowered her head.

"All of you, apologize to each other." He ordered.

"I'm sorry Dewpelt." Tumblefoot mewed reluctantly.

"Me too." Goldenheart mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Dewpelt muttered. Cinderstar glared at the three young warriors and walked off. Dewpelt glared at Goldenheart and Tumblefoot.

"Why do you hate us, Dewpelt?" Tumblefoot asked. The young she-cat looked down at her paws.

"You're the leader's kits. He never really gets mad at you. He always blames things on me." She spat.

"So, you're jealous?" Goldenheart asked. Dewpelt hissed at her and stormed off. "She sure has a temper…" the young black she-cat mumbled. Tumblefoot nodded in agreement.

"She's just jealous but she doesn't want to admit it." Tumblefoot meowed. "It's almost Sunhigh. I better go, father said I was on Sunhigh patrol."

"Bye." Goldenheart mewed. She watched as her brother trotted towards the gorse tunnel then left with a few other cats to go on patrol. Suddenly she heard Silverpoppy's faint voice from around her.

"_Soon moon will clash with sun and stars will go missing…"_

How soon? Goldenheart wondered…how soon?

* * *

**I hope the rest of the story will be as fun as the first few. I like writing this story an making up my own characters. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I love to hear other people's opinions!**


	6. It Has Begun

**Does the prophecy commence? Read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Tumblefoot? Come on, it's time to go." A soft, voice meowed. The dark gray tabby tom opened one eye and yawned. "Come on! It's our first Gathering as warriors."

Tumblefoot rolled onto his back, his white underbelly was facing towards the early night sky. "Give me another minute." He whispered as he closed his eyes again. The young black she cat nudged him with her nose. She began to grow impatient and padded back and forth.

"Come on!" she hissed. Tumblefoot ignored her. Finally she got so fed up she wacked him on the belly with her paw. The young tabby groaned and slowly got up.

"I'm up, let's go." He meowed. Goldenheart rolled her eyes and the two cats joined the other cats as they made their way to Fourtrees.

Tumblefoot could smell the scents of different clans all mingled together. He noticed all the clans were already there except for TunderClan. Once they got there the cats went off to talk with other cats. Tumblefoot spotted a pale ginger she-cat sitting with a small brown and white cat and a large brown tom. The tom was almost as big as Tumblefoot. He had broad shoulders and long hair. Goldenheart trotted over to the three cats, Tumblefoot followed.

"Hey there Smallpaw, Gingerpaw and--" Goldenheart didn't seem to recognize the young, handsome, brown tom with long hair.

"Actually now it's Gingerstripe." The RiverClan she cat mewed.

"Yes, and I'm known as Smallcloud and this is my brother, Marshtail." The small she-cat mewed. "I finally convinced him to join me so I could introduce him to all of you."

Marshtail glanced at Goldenheart shyly. His dark amber eyes glowed under the moonlight. "Hello." He mumbled.

"Hello, I'm Goldenheart." The pretty she-cat mewed.

"And I'm Tumblefoot." The dark gray tabby tom meowed. So this was Smallcloud's brother? Did he have the same dream as him? Tumblefoot wondered.

Suddenly a golden-brown tom walked by Tumblefoot. "Hey! Talonclaw, come here." Smallcloud yelled out. But Talonclaw didn't even bother to look back. "Ugh… he's so weird. He said hello to me earlier." The small she-cat mewed.

"Quiet down everyone. I shall speak first." A small mew came from the top of Great Rock. Tumblefoot recognized that she-cat. She was very small, but very tough. She had an odd pelt, it was brown with gray. That was Mousestar, leader of ShadowClan.

"ShadowClan has been doing well. A few of our kits and elders got Whitecough, but now they're all better. Also there have been traces of dogs around our territory, I suggest all of you be careful while you're on your way to Mothermouth." The small she-cat warned. Then she stepped back and let another cat step forward.

This tom was an average sized cat. He was white with gray patches and there was a large scar on the right side of his face. Tumblefoot noticed that he was blind in his right eyes. That was Graystar, leader of RiverClan.

"RiverClan is doing very well. The river is full of fish and everyone has been doing well. Although we did scent some WindClan cats in our territory." The gray and white to glanced back at a light brown tabby.

"We were not stealing from you!" Willowstar hissed menacingly.

"Fine. But if I smell your clans scent in my territory, we will attack." Graystar mewed solemnly.

"We weren't stealing!" Willowstar's hair was raised. Tumblefoot was afraid that Willowstar would attack Graystar. Suddenly Cinderstar stepped between the two cats.

"Do not go against the warrior code! No fighting during the Gathering." He hissed. Willowstar glared Cinderstar. Her tail was twitching with annoyance and impatience. Graystar just walked off and sat by Mousestar.

"I shall speak next." Willowstar mewed. She shoved Cinderstar aside as she stepped forward. Cinderstar did nothing except stared at the WIndClan leader for a moment before he turned away and sat down in front of Graystar.

"My clan is doing fine. We have plenty of prey in our territory and we're not thieves!" She yowled. Most of the WindClan cat yowled in agreement, some RiverClan cats glanced at each other and twitched their tails.

Willowstar said a few more things then stepped back. Dawn was approaching so Cinderstar had to make his announcement quickly.

"Well, ThunderClan has three new warriors. Dewpelt, Goldenheart and--" but before he could say his son's name, all at the cats looked up into the sky.

The sun was getting closer to the moon. Gingerstripe began mumbling some things into Smallcloud's ear. Goldenheart leaned closer to Tumblefoot. His eyes widened at he saw the moon about to clash with sun.

"What's going on?" a tom asked.

"It's the end of the world!" a she-cat wailed. Suddenly all the cats began to panic. Warriors and elders ran around trying to run away, apprentices were getting trampled over. Tumblefoot could hear Cinderstar yowling something.

"Calm down! Don't panic, calmly walk back to your clan territory!" the large gray tom yowled. None of the cats seem to have heard the ThunderClan leader. Mousestar jumped off Great Rock and dashed towards the direction of ShadowClan. Graystar and Willowstar glanced at each other worriedly.

Tumblefoot got closer so he could hear what they were saying. "It's time…the prophecy…" Graystar mewed. So the leaders did know about the prophecy! Willowstar looked up at the sky, the sun was touching the moon. She backed away in fear and jumped off Great Rock.

"Tumblefoot!" Goldenheart yelled. Tumblefoot turned his head and saw his sister being bowled over by a scared RiverClan tom. Just as he was about to go help her he heard another cry from behind him.

"Get off!" a creamy she-cat mewed. It was Dewpelt. She curled up into a small ball and began to whimper like a kit that got separated from her mother. Tumblefoot glanced back at his sister and noticed her got help from Marshtail. Tumblefoot dashed forward to help Dewpelt.

"Get up! You've got to get out of here." The young tabby meowed as he nudged Dewpelt back onto her feet. The she-cat stared at Tumblefoot for a moment then stepped back with her ears flattened on her head.

"I don't need help from you!" she spat. Tumblefoot glared at her.

"Fine…I was just trying to help." He mumbled. He turned away and began to make his way towards his friends.

"But…thank you." Dewpelt mewed. Tumblefoot glanced at the creamy colored she-cat and nodded briefly before he dashed off. Maybe Dewpelt wasjust jealous but deep down inside she respect him and his sister.

"Tumblefoot! Over here!" a deep voice meowed. Tumblefoot spotted Marshtail with his sister and Gingerstripe.

"I'm glad you're alright." Goldenheart ran up to him and licked his ear. A panicked look was shown on Marshtail's face as he looked around.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked. Unfortunately, Tumblefoot didn't. "I hope she's alright." The brown tom mewed. Tumblefoot knew how he felt. He'd get worried if he didn't know where his sister was.

Suddenly a lost and confused apprentice ran up Great Rock. He skidded to a halt on the edge and glanced up at the sky. The blinding sun made the apprentice close his eyes and yowl in pain. He rubbed his eyes with his paw but lost balance and fell of Great Rock. All the cats who noticed gasped in horror. Tumblefoot and Marshtail bounded forward to see if the apprentice was alright.

Marshtail pressed his ear on the young apprentice's chest. "He's dead." The brown tom mewed. Tumblefoot backed away in horror. The poor apprentice, he was just confused and scared and didn't know what he was doing.

"Tumblefoot…look!" Marshtail mewed. Tumblefoot looked up and saw that the sun was covering the moon.

"Shield your eyes!" a cat yowled. Tumblefoot closed his eyes and faced downward.

"Don't be afraid…the prophecy has begun." A faint voice echoed. Tumblefoot could barely hear it. All the cats around him were yowling in fear.

"What's happening Silverpoppy?" the young tom cried out.

"It'll all be over soon." She mewed.

Tumblefoot kept his eyes tightly shut. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, it almost seemed like forever. After a long while, the noise started to die down. He felt a cold nose pressing about his flank.

"Did you hear Silverpoppy?" Goldenheart asked. Tumblefoot opened his eyes. He was relieved to see his sister. Tumblefoot nodded. He quickly glanced up and noticed that the moon was gone and only the sun was left.

"I heard her." Marshtail mewed as he padded over to the two cats.

"Me too." Gingerstripe meowed. Tumblefoot noticed that all the cats were gone except for a few. He noticed Smallcloud who was curled up on the ground. Marshtail ran over to his sister and nudged her.

Smallcloud raised her head and got up. The two ShadowClan cats padded over to the small group of cats.

"It's the beginning of the prophecy…" Gingerstripe mumbled. "What do we do now?"

"Well maybe we should return to our clans first. I saw Cinderstar heading back to ThunderClan." Marshtail meowed.

Smallcloud seemed a bit dazed and confused. "Prophecy?" she glanced up at her brother.

"I'll explain on the way back." He mewed. "I've got an idea. We'll go check on our clans and in two sunrises we'll meet back here."

"Good thinking, Marshtail." Gingerstripe meowed.

"I think we should leave now." A young tom meowed. The five cats turned their heads. A long, thin, muscular golden-brown tom stood on a small rock. His fur sparkled under the sun, and his green eyes seemed serious and stern.

"Talonclaw? You know about the prophecy?" Smallcloud mewed.

"What are we suppose to do? Where are we supposed to go?" Tumblefoot asked. "I think we should stay for a couple of days and look for signs."

"Fine." The golden-brown tom mewed. "I better head back." He turned around and walked off.

"Wait! Talonclaw, you know about the prophecy?" Goldenheart mewed.

Talonclaw turned his head and nodded. "Yeah. I've been lurking around and I figured you're the cat with the golden heart." With those words, he padded off.

"So that's why he was lurking around us." Gingerstripe mewed.

"We better go." Tumblefoot mewed. The other cats nodded. The five cats said good-bye to one another and dashed off. Tumblefoot and Goldenheart didn't know what to expect when they returned to camp.

What stars did they have to seek? What was going to happen? Tumblefoot hoped that Silverpoppy would send him a sign.

"What are we suppose to do, Silverpoppy?" he whispered to himself. "Please tell me…"

* * *

**A bit dramatic... no one knows what's going on and everyone is panicking. The next two chapters are pretty interesting. Now since the moon has clashed with sun the stars will go missing. In the next two chapters you'll see what's going on in each clan then the journey begins. Stay tuned for adventure, drama and suspense! Thank you for reading, reviews are very much appreciated! Please review, I like to hear other people's opinions.**


	7. Aftermath Part 1

**In the next two chapters it'll be about what's happening, in the clans,after the Moon-Sun Clash. Things are looking grim.**

* * *

Chapter 7 

ThunderClan camp

Goldenheart and Tumblefoot entered camp. Brightflower was sitting with her three kits staring up at that sky worriedly. Cinderstar was sitting right next to her, his tail curled around the tortoiseshell's small body.

Tumblefoot saw Dewpelt sending the apprentices to their den. Heavyclaw was guiding the elders under a bush, he could hear them ranting on about the end of the world. That gave Tumblefoot a cold, dark feeling. Whitewhisker was busy organizing hunting patrols but most of the warriors were too scared to go off on patrol.

"What if something bad happens? The moon clashing with the sun is not a good omen!" one warrior yelled.

"We don't know that, Smokefur." Whitewhisker mewed. "It could be a good omen." She meowed out confidently. Yet Smokefur still seemed to have her doubts.

Goldenheart gazed up at the sky, everything seemed normal now. What were the missing stars they'd have to seek? Suddenly she could hear Cinderstar approaching her and her brother. The two young warriors turned their heads to face their father.

"When are you two going to leave to find the missing stars?" he asked. Tumblefoot and Goldenheart glanced at each other.

"We don't know what to look for…" Goldenheart began.

"…Or where to go." Tumblefoot finished. "Has StarClan given you or Bluefeather a sign yet?"

Cinderstar shook his head. "Not me. Why don't you check with Bluefeather, she might know more than me."

The two warriors dashed over towards the medicine cat's den. There they day Bluefeather sitting out in front of her den looking up towards the sky.

"Bluefeather?" Goldenheart called out. "Have you received a sign from StarClan?"

The medicine cat shook her head. "Nothing."

Tumblefoot heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. He sniffed the air. Suddenly his eyes widened and his tail began to twitch with anticipation.

"Rogues…" he mumbled. Goldenheart glanced over at him.

"What?" she asked with disbelief. Suddenly three rogues jumped out of the bushes and charged straight towards the three cats. Two rogues ganged up on Tumblefoot and the other attacked Goldenheart. Bluefeather grabbed the rogue on Goldenheart and pulled it off.

"Get out of here you rogues!" Tumblefoot hissed as he used his large body to throw the two rogues off his back. "What's happening?" he meowed. His sister seemed to be as confused as he was.

"Guard the nursery!" wailed a Brightflower.

Tumblefoot heard more rogues attacking. Goldenheart sprinted forward, Tumblefoot glanced worriedly at Bluefeather.

"Quickly, the clan needs you. I can take care of myself." Bluefeather urged. She glanced at the three rogues who were getting up off the ground. "Go! Don't worry I'll keep these three away from the nursery."

Tumblefoot gave a brief nod and dashed forward. As he got to the clearing he saw many rogues attacking his clan. There were so many it was hard to keep count. One clan cat was fighting two or three rogues. Have the rogues formed their own clan? Tumblefoot wondered.

The young tom caught a glimpse of his father. He was being attack by two large rogues. Tumblefoot lunged at one of them dragging the large tom off. Then he turned and bowelled into the other one. The two large toms hissed and staggered into a large heap of fighting cats.

"Father! Are you alright?" Tumblefoot asked worriedly. He noticed that his father was bleeding heavily.

"I'm fine." The old tom mewed. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he spoke. Tumblefoot helped his father up.

"Go to Bluefeather. There are rogues there too, I'll send a few apprentices to help fight them off." The young tabby tom mewed. His father nodded weakly and limped over to the medicine cat's den. Tumblefoot spotted two scared apprentices who were slashing their claws aimlessly trying to hurt a rogue.

The rogue ignored them and went to attack another clan cat. Tumblefoot ran over to them and nudged them towards the medicine cat's den. "Be brave, help Bluefeather fight off the rogues attacking her so she could help the injured." The two apprentices nodded and gulped as they made their way to the den.

"Halt!" a loud, scratchy yowl sounded from the top of High Rock. Tumblefoot looked up. He saw a tom with long brown hair and many battle scars on him. He was blind in one eye and his ears were chewed up. One fang from the bottom stuck out every time he closed his mouth.

All the cats stopped fighting. The rogues had most of the clan cats surrounded and pinned to the ground. Tumblefoot noticed a large tom dragged his father by the scruff over to High Rock. Bluefeather was pinned down by another rogue, one apprentice was being held by the scruff by a rogue and the other was lying there motionless.

"Father…" Goldenheart wailed. Tumblefoot saw her golden chest being pressed down by a large claw. Tumblefoot wanted to attack but he didn't want to cause much more trouble.

"Hello clan cats!" the brown tom yowled. "I am Mudsling. I am leader of the rogue gang and we plan to take over this land!" he meowed. All the rogue cats yowled in agreement, they cheered for their leader. "You cats will not off his orders anymore!" he mewed directing his words to Cinderstar.

Cinderstar looked up and growled. "My loyal cats will never follow your orders!" he rasped.

Mudsling glared at Cinderstar for a moment, Goldenheart and Tumblefoot were worried that the rogue might do something to their father, but fortunately he didn't.

"I'll just have to force them to. Fellow rogues, send this pitiful cat away from my sight. Send him far and give him a few scars so he can remember his downfall." The rogue leader ordered. Tumblefoot was ready to lunge at Mudsling, but he didn't.

Two large toms shoved Cinderstar forward. The weak tom just did as directed. His head was drooped down low and his eyes were weak and tired. All the rogue cats were cheering and spitting at Cinderstar as he was being escorted out. All the clan cats remained silent in shock. Brightflower struggled to reach her mate, but a rogue threatened to kill one of her kits if she made a step forward.

"Now with him gone, you all shall follow my orders! You may not trust me now, but I assure you, I am going to bring this clan to its best seasons!" Mudsling yowled. The rogue cats cheered happily.

"No!" A deep voice yowled. All the cats gasped. Who was brave enough to stand up to Mudsling and his numerous rogue followers? It was Heavyclaw, a large tom, formely known as Goldenheart's mentor. "I shall not allow it. I take orders from Cinderstar!"

"Well he's gone now!" a rogue meowed victoriously.

"Quiet, Razor!" Mudsling snapped. "Well clan cat, we can't have anyone who might cause trouble in the future."

Heavyclaw's fur rose. "I'm going o find my leader and join him. I shall not listen to you."

"Fine. Kill him." Mudsling ordered. Razor and another tom lunged at Heavyclaw. All the clan cats watched in horror as they ripped him apart. Tumblefoot realized that they were serious. Heavyclaw went limp. His motionless body laid there on the ground with a puddle of blood under surrounding him.

"Too bad, he would've made a good fighter." Mudsling sighed. "Well, would anyone else like to object?" the clan cats shook their heads. "Don't be afraid clan cats. Didn't you see the moon hit the sun? It's a sign! I knew it was time for us rogues to rule the forest. It was a sign!" he mewed enthusiastically as he looked up into the sky.

Tumblefoot glanced worriedly at his sister. Was the missing star they'd have to find their father?

WindClan

Talonclaw's steps were light and swift, as if he were in a hurry. He rushed towards the leader's den. He found the light brown she-cat moping in a corner of her den. The golden-brown tom slowed down his paced and slowly crawled into the den.

"Willowstar?" he called out. The she-cat didn't even look at him.

"The prophecy came true. You have to go." She finally mewed.

Talonclaw sat down. The young, skinny tom stretched his long limbs and licked his chest for a moment before responding. "I know I have to go. But I shall wait a few days before I go. It'll give me time to say my good-byes to my friends."

Willowstar sighed and closed her eyes. "Are we in danger?" she muttered.

Talonclaw's tail began to twitch with uncertainty. "I don't think so."

"What if you're in danger?" The she-cat glanced at Talonclaw for a moment. "Nevermind…the clan is still nervous about the moon-sun clash. Could you go calm them?"

"How am I supposed to do that? Where's Crookedfang, can't he do it?" Talonclaw asked. Crookedfang was the clan deputy, not very nice but loyal to his clan.

"He's with his mate. He and all the other clan cats think that the moon-sun clash is a bad omen." Willowstar meowed.

Talonclaw twitched his tail and glanced out the leader's den for moment. He could see his scared clan mates glancing up at the sky in fear with every step they took. Suddenly he saw a pretty, young, ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes.

"Hey there Talonclaw." The ginger tabby mewed. Then she turned her head to Willowstar. "The patrol just got back, no sign of danger anywhere."

Willowstar sat up and nodded. "That's a good sign, thank you Flamewhisker."

The young she-cat nodded. "Want to hunt with me, Talonclaw?"

"I-er…I…" he stuttered.

"Actually, I'd like to speak with my son alone, for a little while." A she-cat mewed at the entrance of Willowstar's den.

"Come in, Nightfrost." Willowstar mewed. A black she-cat trotted in with her tail down low and a look of disappointment filled her eyes.

"Please, Flamewhisker, could you excuse us for a moment?" Nightfrost asked. The young ginger tabby nodded and padded out the den and made her way towards the fresh-kill pile. "Willowstar told me about the prophecy…and I want you to know the truth before you leave on your journey." The she-cat mumbled.

Talonclaw glanced at Willowstar. His leader stared down at her paws in silent. Something was wrong? What was Nightfrost going to say? A cold chill ran down his spine.

"I'm not your mother." Nightfrost finally said after a long silence. Talonclaw gasped. He took a few steps back from Nightfrost and flattened his ears.

"This is all a joke, right?" he meowed. Could this be true? Nightfrost was not his mother?

"It's no joke." Willowstar spoke out. Her voice seemed frail and saddened. "I saw you, sitting there helplessly. No one was guarding you, I snatched you away from your mother when she was fighting off a tom."

"You're a liar! I belong in WindClan! Stop talking! Stop!" Talonclaw yowled. All the warriors gathered around the leader's den, the elders slowly trotted over, the apprentice squeezed themselves to the front of the crowd to get a better look and the queens sat in front of the nursery glancing towards the den.

"What's going on?" One of the elders rasped.

"Talonclaw isn't a part of our clan?" an apprentice asked.

Crookedfang came trotting over from the nursery. "Hey! Come on everyone, we have work to do. Get a move on!" he ordered with his loud, deep voice. All the cats returned to what they were doing. Crookedfang crawled into the leader's den.

Talonclaw glared at the deputy as he entered. "Did you know about this too? Did you know I was born in a different clan?" he hissed.

Crookedfang glanced at Willowstar for a moment then back at Talonclaw. "Yes. I was the one you took you. I gave you to Willowstar and we ran back to WindClan. At the time we were short on kits, we needed more warriors to survive. I was ordered to steal kits but I only managed to get one."

"All this time everyone has been lying to me?" the young golden-brown tom asked. "Everyone has betrayed me! I trust no one in WindClan." He meowed.

"Please, forgive us young one." Willowstar begged. "We were desperate at the time, we had to steal a kit."

"It's against the warrior code to steal a kit!" the young tom snapped. He turned his head towards Nightfrost. "You were the one whom I trusted the most. I loved you so much I would've died for you. I thought you were my mother, I loved you so much!" Talonclaw cried. "But you're just like her!" he hissed referring to Willowstar. "you're all traitors, all you care about is yourself."

"Please, son I-" Nightfrost began.

"How dare you call me son!" Talonclaw's eyes burned with fury.

Nightfrost backed away in shame. "I'm sorry…" she turned her head and padded outside.

Crookedfang glanced outside then turned his head towards the young tom. "I'm sorry as well."

Talonclaw glared at Crookedfang. "Sorry doesn't work. For my whole life I've been lied to."

"Now you know the truth." Willowstar mewed. "I understand that you're upset. I've felt guilty for a very long time…I promised myself that one day I'd tell you the truth. Now I have and…" Willowstar began to choke up. "I'm sorry. You grew up to be such a good warrior, we need you here in WindClan. Please, when you return from our journey, please come back to us."

The young tom glared at his leader. "I belong to my birth clan. This is not my clan anymore." He muttered. "Tell me, Willowstar, where is my birth clan?"

Willowstar looked up and sighed. "It's…ThunderClan."

Talonclaw's eyes widened. "ThunderClan…that's where I belong." He mewed. "I don't belong here anymore." And with that he turned away and walked out of the den.

"Don't leave, Talonclaw!" Willowstar begged. "We need you here!"

Talonclaw ignored her. He just kept on going. Warriors, elders, queens and apprentices stared at Talonclaw as he walked out of the clan camp. His heart began to ache, he was leaving the Clan he grew up in. But he was betrayed and he couldn't trust anyone in that clan.

"Wait!" a young voice came from behind him. A young ginger she-cat ran up from behind him. "Where are you going?" She pleaded.

"To my birth clan." Talonclaw responded.

"Birth clan? Quit being silly and tell me where you're really going." She mewed. That's right, she wouldn't know. She was just as young as Talonclaw, only the older warriors knew about the stolen kit.

"I'm not a WindClan cat, Flamewhisker. I was born in ThunderClan." The young tom explained.

Flamewhisker gasped. "Really?"

Talonclaw nodded. "I have to go."

"But you can't! If ThunderClan really wanted you back, they would've stolen you back. It seems to me like they let you go. If your parents really cared about you they would've came searching for you, fighting for you even if they died." Flamewhisker meowed. "Maybe they thought WindClan was a better clan for you."

"I'm sure they had their reasons. I'm sorry, Flamewhisker. We'll always be friends, but this is not my clan. I must go." And with those words he turned away from the clan he once loved and dashed off towards ThunderClan.

"You were more than a friend to me…" Flamewhisker whispered sadly. She watched as Talonclaw dashed off.

"ThunderClan, here I come. Here I come…"

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Next Chapter: What's going on in RiverClan and ShadowClan.**


End file.
